Kugestaldt Mobile Division
=The Kugestaldt Republic= The Kugestaldt Republic, founded by the Kugel race, is a utopian society based on truth, peace and tolerance. To achieve these goals it creates massive armies of genetically engineered infantry and uncountable companies of high tech war machines. This terrifying manifestation that the Kugestaldt uses to represent itself in times of war is split into several groups of different specialities - one such group is the Mobile Division, which utilises a vehicle-based doctrine of making fast strikes against the enemy. Other K.R.A.F Divisions The Mobile Division is not alone on the wartorn worlds of the Republic - they often support, or are supported by, many other Divisions of the Kugestaldt Republic Armed Forces (K.R.A.F.). They are as follows: * GEHDI Division- A GEHDI (Genetically Engineered Heavy Duty Infantry) is a prime example of what scientific feats the Republic is capable of; the GEHDIs are super-Kugel killing machines, each one imbued with the genetic stock of their leader, the glorious Commander Cool. Their skills and strength in combat are far superior to those of most infantry units, and more often than not, they can take on light vehicles single-handedly with relative ease. Although these Abkugel warriors are usually sprinkled out between regiments, it is when these super-infantry come together into a solid formation that they become nigh unstoppable, an army fit for a god - or, in the Kugestaldts case, Commander Cool himself. To see these soldiers is rare; they are currently being led by their ruler in a galaxy-spanning campaign against the Lyvek Conglomerate, the Republics arch-foe. *'Infantry Division'- When a Kugel citizen decides they want to make a difference on the frontlines, they usually sign up for the infantry division. By far the biggest tool of the Kugestaldt war machine, the rank-and-file grunts who fill up the majority of the division are but normal men and women - no genetic alteration, just a rifle, uniform and provisions to keep them going. The expendability and sheer size of this force means that soldiers are often deployed by the millions in the hour of battle, often supported by IFVs and light tanks. This is by far the most common force the Kugestaldt have at their disposal and, in numbers, often the most powerful. *'Airborne Division'- An air assault based division, the "Scythes of the Skies" utilise the most powerful aircraft the Republic has to offer, including the dreaded Lepoard Interceptor. The paratroopers and pilots that fill up the Airborne Division are usually genetically modified to withstand the health hazards of the skies such as G-force, extreme torque and thin air far better than the pilots of other races. The Airborne are often sighted supporting other divisions in ground operations or making fast and disorientating strikes behind enemy lines. *'Armoured Division'- When you need something flattened into the ground fast, the Armoured Division is the one to call. Packing the most powerful armoured units in its arsenal, the Armoured Division is slow moving but extremely powerful when it gets close enough to use its tank cannons. Using very few infantry units the Armoured is not as versatile as the Airborne or GEHDI divisions, but it often matches and even exceeds them in raw firepower. The Armoured have access to some of the largest tanks ever created on a Kugel world, including the massive TL-30 'Tower' Tanks, and the nearly-unstoppable Crusader-pattern armoured vehicle. On most occasions, the Armoured Division is seen in support of the Infantry, clearing a path through heavily-entrenched enemies and other obstacles. =Kugestaldt Mobile Division= Unlike the other Divisions of the K.R.A.F., the Mobile Division utilises an equal mix of armour, infantry and airborne units to achieve its goals. Unlike the units counterparts in other Divisions, the units of the Mobile Division tend to have lighter armour and improved speed and agility. The Mobile tends to work well with GEHDI companies, as their style of lightning-strike warfare suits the GEHDIs razor-spearhead strategy. As such, most of the Mobile are veterans of the Lyvek campaigns. Units of the Mobile Division Infantry *'Trooper'- Basic infantry unit equipped with an assault rifle. Genetically enhanced to have increased running speed and heightened senses like all other infantry units. Can fire short range bursts or punishing long range slugs. Ineffective against armored vehicle targets and other heavy units. *'Tankbuster'- Anti-armor infantry unit. Fires armor-piercing explosive bazooka rounds. Ineffective against other infantry. *'Medic'- Support infantry armed with an assault rifle. Can revive one friendly soldier per turn. Ineffective in combat. *'Miner'- Resource gathering infantry. Collects resources and builds non-MCU structures, such as oil pumps. Ineffective at everything else. *'Captain'- Command unit armed with an assault rifle. Any units near him can shoot twice in one turn. If he dies, any units near him must retreat to the nearest MCU. Limited to only one out on the field at once. Category:Armies Category:Humanoids Category:Modern